peelfandomcom-20200213-history
18 March 1995
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-03-18 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * * Sessions *Hooton 3 Car #1, recorded 23rd February 1995. No known commercial release. *Spiritualized #2, recorded 31st January 1995. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Fu Manchu: Trapeze Freak (album - Daredevil) Bong Load BL 19 *Dub Specialist: Rub A String (album - Better Dub) Studio One SELP 001 # @ & *Hooton 3 Car: Strained (session) *Robert Armani: Supermarket Sweep (album - Madman Stand) ACV ACVDP007 &''' *Spiritualized: Take Your Time (session) *Done Lying Down: Bolus (v/a album - Volume Thirteen - The Lucky Issue) Volume 13VCD13 *Dread Bass: Baby Tears (12" - Baby Tears / Moods) Second Movement Recordings SMR 4 '''& *''above track is Tom's Tip'' *Lost Sector: Acid Monday (12" - Midnight Journey EP) Fishtank FTANK003 &''' *Trashwomen: Bumble Bee (album - V.S. Deep Space) Pin Up PINUP 94026 *Hooton 3 Car: Sound of the Day (session) *Alkahest: Eternal Opuscule (12" - Twist & Shake E.P.) Post Contemporary 12PCON 16 '''& *''The track above runs into a locked groove so narrows it down to one of 6'' *Kinks: So Mystifying (album - Kinks) Pye Golden Guinea GGL 0357 *Bouncing Souls: These Are The Quotes From Our Favourite 80s Movies (album - The Good, The Bad, And The Argyle) Chunksaah BYO 031 *Cleftones: The Masquerade Is Over (v/a album - Teenage Rock'N'Roll Party) Ace CDCHD 555 &''' *Spiritualized: The Sound of Confusion (session) *Pure Morning: Severed Cuts Up (EP - All The Guests Smile So Sweetly) Radar SCAN 01 *Loop Guru: Under Influence (album - Inner Nation - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit SFRCD 131 '''& *Hooton 3 Car: Disclaimer/Lucky Day (session) *Dream Team: Stamina (12") Suburban Base SBA 004 *Elastica: All Nighter (album - Elastica) Deceptive BLUFF 014CD *Floored: Something's Afoot (album - This Color Is Bittersweet) The Communion Label COMM 33 &''' *Black Knight: Deliberation (12" - Black Knight) Source 1241 '''$ *Hole: The Void (single - Doll Parts) City Slang EFA 04958-2 *Dread Flimstone Sound: Bionic Dread (album - The Bionic Dread) Acid Jazz JAZID 109 $''' *Spiritualized: Don't Go Stay With Me (session) *Yummy Fur: Hong Kong In Stereo (7" EP - Music By Walt Disney But Played By Yuri Gagarin Thus A Political Record) Slampt SLAMPT 27 *Hooton 3 Car: Three Steps Back (session) *Synthetic Progress: Acid Future (12" - Monotune) Harthouse HH 068 '''$ Track marked #''' available on '''File 1 track marked @''' available on File 2', tracks marked '& on 'File 3 ' tracks marked '''$ '''on '''File 4 File ;Name *1) 1995-03-xx-05-xx Peel Spring 1995 *2) 1995-02-xx-03-xx Peel Show LE220 *3) 1995-03-xx-04-xx Peel Show LE222 *3) 1995-03-xx-04-xx Peel Show LE223 ;Length *1) 1:00:05 (from 19:17 to 21:54) *2) 1:32:35 (to 2:46) duplicate *3) 1:32:52 (from 1:01:25) *4) 1:33:06 (to 19:01) ;Other *1) Created from SB1047, SB1048 and SB1110 of Weatherman22's Tapes *2) Created from LE220 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel February March 1995 Lee Tape 220 *3) Created from LE222 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel March April 1995 Lee Tape 222 *4) Created from LE223 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel March April 1995 Lee Tape 223 *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *1) Mediafire *2-4) Mooo Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Weatherman22's Tapes